


Opening of "Blaiddyd," the hit new musical from Fódway

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, I worked super hard on this and I can't let it go unnoticed by the masses, Rewrite, Song Lyrics, and went downhill from there, enjoy or else, this all started from ingrid's tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [EDELGARD]"The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”[DIMITRI]Alexandre BlaiddydDimitri Alexandre BlaiddydAnd there's a million phantoms in my head,But just you wait, just you wait...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Opening of "Blaiddyd," the hit new musical from Fódway

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this seriously, that's really your fault and not mine
> 
> best read while listening to the original song, [Alexander Hamilton](https://youtu.be/VhinPd5RRJw) or to sing along [here](https://youtu.be/M3H8YSknnh8) if you'd rather.

**[EDELGARD]**  
How does a fake French, orphan, son of a whore and from  
Faerghus, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in a prison by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a monarch?

 **[GLENN]**  
The Holy Faerghus future father without a father  
Got a lot farther by grieving a lot harder  
By being a lot stronger  
By being a war-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him to quell the Duscur rebels

 **[INGRID IN A HATSUNE MIKU BINDER]**  
And Duscur’s days became small-numbered and taken  
Away into their graves; he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for vengeance to be a part of  
The princeling was ready to pray, steal, barter, or slaughter

 **[FELIX]**  
Then an uprising came, and devastation reigned  
Our boar felt his bloodlust drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a lance tip to their temples, connected it to their brains  
And his first foe soon was slain, a testament to his pain

 **[EDELGARD]**  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This prince is insane, man”  
Took the Church of Seiros just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

 **[DIMITRI]**  
Alexandre Blaiddyd  
Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd  
And there's a million phantoms in my head,  
But just you wait, just you wait...

 **[DEDUE]**  
When he was twelve his family split, bucket kicked, grave hidden  
Two years later, see Dima and his friends grief-stricken  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the tears thick

 **[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT BLAIDDYD ( _whispering_ )]**  
And Dima sunk deeper but the others healed quick

 **[GILBERT & _COMPANY_ , BOTH]**  
Met the new Professor, Professor committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, self-imposed exile  
A voice saying  
 _“Dima, you gotta kill Edelgard.”_  
He started murderin' and killin' every traitor in the guard

 **[EDELGARD & _COMPANY_ , BOTH]**  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For one with more repute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without some gold or restitution  
Started runnin', fleein' thanks to Dedue’s Duscur refugees,   
Endin’ lives around the Dukedom, the Imperials walkin’ free  
Searchin' for every foe he can get his lance in  
Stabbin' til their corpses can hardly still look human ( _ooh_ )  
The oath he’d reproached does approach for a new land  
In five years you can be a new man

 **[COMPANY & _BLAIDDYD_ , WOMEN, _MEN_ ]**  
In five years you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ )  
In five years you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ )  
In five years you can be a new man  
In five years, _five_ _years_ ,  
 _Just you wait!_

 **[COMPANY]**  
Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd (Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd (Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd)  
When Adrestia bows to you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will fans know it’s a video game?  
Fódlan will never be the same, oh

 **[EDELGARD, _MEN_ , & COMPANY]**  
The rats are in the chapel now  
See if you can fight them  
 _Just you wait_  
Those friends from Garreg Mach  
Comin’ up from the bottom  
 _Just you wait_  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
Adrestia forgot him

 **[ASHE/SYLVAIN & FELIX/INGRID]**  
We fought with him

 **[GLENN/RODRIGUE]**  
Me? I died for him

 **[GILBERT]**  
Me? I trusted him

 **[BYLETH & DEDUE & MERCEDES/ANNETTE]**  
Me? I loved him

 **[EDELGARD]**  
And me? I'm the damn fool that axed him

 **[COMPANY]**  
There's a million ways to wreak revenge  
But just you wait!

 **[EDELGARD]**  
What's your name, man?

 **[COMPANY]**  
King Dimitri Blaiddyd!


End file.
